Moonlit Song
by xGleekOut
Summary: One shot song fic about our favorite werewolf, Remus Lupin.


**A/N: Wow so basically, I was going to just write Animal I Have Become, but then I was like OMG I'll write a whole series of Remus Lupin song fics! So here is the first one, Animal I Have Become. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and I also do not own this song, Three Days Grace does. Enjoy!**

Animal I Have Become

Written in the point of view of Remus J. Lupin

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

I was eight when it happened. The horrific night of the attack that would change my life forever. I had decided to go for a walk in the woods after dinner with my friends. It was beginning to get dark at around 7pm, and I told my friends that we should head back home. We began to trek through the brambles, laughing as we went. One of the boys I was wit suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" We had asked, quietly.

"I heard something. Over there in those bushes."

One of the braver boys peered into it, but nothing was there. In a flash, I heard a scream, someone shout, "Remus!" and then, I knew no more.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one would ever change_

_This animal I have become_

The next thing I remember was waking up in a bed that wasn't mine, and feeling very bad pain in my left shoulder area. I opened my eyes slowly, to see my mother and father, staring at me with frightened looks.

"W…what's g…g…going on?" I managed to spit out.

My mother leans over to my father and whispers something in his ear that I cannot hear.

"Remmy honey, you are in St. Mungo's."

Well, I could've figured that one out for myself. The pain, the unfamiliar bed, the worried looks and hurried whispers of my parents, pretty much explained itself. What I wanted to know was how I received the wound that was paining me so bad at the moment.

"I know that, mum, but, why am I here?"

"You were…bitten, son." My father said, causing my mother to burst into tears. My father patted her on the back, turning back to me.

"Bitten by…what exactly?"

You see, at the mere age of eight, I was already a bookworm, and knew many facts and vocabulary that no normal eight year old would know.

"A…"

Just then however, the Healer that seemed to be caring for me came over, inserting an IV needle into my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Excuse me, maam, could you tell me what I've been bitten by?"

The woman stared at me for a moment, glanced at my parents, who nodded briefly and then turned back to me.

"Sweetheart, you've been bitten by a…"

"A what!?" I shouted, beginning to get annoyed.

"A…werewolf," the Healer said, quietly.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal, this animal…_

I'd read all about those. A werewolf was a nocturnal beast, emerging on a full moon. A normal man, who had been bitten by a werewolf, would turn into a raging beast, not having control of his own mind, but only on the full moon would this transformation happen. If I'd been bitten by a werewolf, than that would mean…

"Wait," I said, pausing momentarily, the panic beginning to rise in my chest. "Does that mean that I'm a….a…a werewolf now?"

My mother began sobbing more than ever. My father turned away from me, apparently not even able to look me in the eye.

The Healer nodded, a sad look on her face.

I could feel my eyes get huge, tears leaking out of them.

"B…b…but, isn't there any cure?" I screamed, although I already knew the answer. A couple people around me stirred in their beds at the sound of my screams.

"Remus, honey, I'm sorry, but no. It's just something you're going to have to learn to live with, once a month. Of course, there are Healers out there right now, this minute, coming up with a potion to help you keep your mind when you transform on the full moon. Apparently, it is called Wolfsbane."

I began to really start sobbing now. "But that's just n…n….not fair!" I didn't care how young I sounded, I was thoroughly upset now.

"I'm so sorry dear boy."

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

**8 years later…**

Despite my condition, I was still accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I was 11 years old. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, became aware of my condition, and immediately made preparations. A tree called the Whomping Willow was planted on school grounds. I was to go there on the full moon of each month, to transform. Now being a 6th year at Hogwarts, I was used to it, and my best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettrigrew had learned to become Animagi so I wouldn't be alone on the full moon. It had taken me years to come clean to my friends, seeing as they had always wondered where I had gone to once a month. Once I had gained enough trust in them, however, I came clean, and told them the whole story. At first, I had expected them to be afraid of me and not want to be friends with me any longer. They took it the complete opposite. In fact, Sirius had called it "hard core" and that I should be proud to be something that cool. I didn't find it cool at all, though, seeing as once a month I became a blood thirsty beast, not to mention the fact that the transformations were more than painful.

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one would ever change_

_This animal I have become_

Once I had left Hogwarts, life became hard. I was having a hard time getting a job, because of being a half breed, so they called me. I was completely discriminated against in the Wizarding World. I lived at home for a few years, transforming in my basement each month, like I had when I was a child. Eventually, I moved in with Sirius, once his mother died and he was left his family home. I lived with Sirius until I found my own flat. I didn't hear from Sirius for years after that, especially after James and Lily died, seeing as he was convicted of several murders, and eventually, I managed to snag the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, coincidentally, the same year my old best friend had escaped the Wizard prison, Azakaban. The year went fine, I returned to the Shrieking Shack where I had transformed while at Hogwarts myself. Eventually, however, Snivellus Snape told the entire staff what I was, oh and the fact that I had forgotten to take my potion on the night that I was reunited with Sirius, and coincidentally was the full moon.

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame_

_This animal I have become_

Being a werewolf, sucks, to be honest with you. I now live with my wife, Nymphadora Tonks, and I am still allowed in the Order of the Phoenix, which is a secret society for the fight against Voldemort. If you'd like to know, I did eventually confront my fears and I went back into the forest I had been bitten in. I realized that, seeing as I was already a werewolf, nothing could scare me in there now, because the worst had already happened. I also knew how to defend myself with magic this time, if need be, but I didn't I just took a walk through, reminiscing and patting myself on the back for facing my worst fear.

_Soembody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame _

_This animal I have become_

_Help me believe_

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame _

_This animal I have become_

**A/N2: So basically, tell me if this sucks, or if I should continue with it. If so, I am thinking about doing the song Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leeanne Rimes. Leave me a review and let me know if I should, or if this was just not good enough to have another chapter. Thanks you guys rock!**


End file.
